Exemption 3: Code "SOUP"
Warning--oh forget it, you know what this means. Cast From episode 1 (crossed out means dead): * Thecoolguy81: (Whatever you are, he's in love with Laura) ???? years old (M) * Zomboss: Some evil zombie mastermind (i want to say alien mastermind but he's no alien), ???? years old (M) * Lyssa: Sunflower, 18 years old (F) * Thecoolguy81: A direct neighbor of Crazy Dave. Further info about his cyborg nature is classified OH WHAT AM I SAYING! Fine I'll also tell you he has a secret crush on Lyssa. (M) * The Zombies: random zombies of all types, age varies (M/F) * Polson: Laser Bean, 17 years old (M) * Crazy Dave: Who else? (M) * Lambda: Gatling Peashooter, 22 years old (M) * Ron: Bamboo Shoot, 14 years old (M) * Laura: Fire Peashooter, 15 years old (F) * Icicle: Ice Repeater (fires 2 ice peas at once), 18 years old (F) * Kitty (Princess Kitty): Sunflower, about around 10 years old (i got this all from a picture) (F) From Episode 2: * Mummy Zombie, ???? years old * Purple Flag Zombie (Flag Zombie with a Purple flag. Brain is still the same color) * Major Coneage (Coneage=Carnage, but cone related. Commander of the Conehead Zombies) * Black Cat (I own one myself), 5 years old * White Cat (I don't own this type) * Thecoolguy81's zombie duplicate. SPOILER ALERT: Not nearly as strong. * Bukkit: Commander of the Buckethead zombies, 21 years old Now with: * Whacko: Bonk Choy, 17 years old Fanfic PREVIOUSLY... Zomboss: Opens the door. Fires paintball minigun. Lyssa: Fires solar flare ray from Garden Warfare. Zomboss: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!!!!!! *gets killed by the sun power* Lyssa: I... did it! PA System: Code SOUP, code SOUP! Zomboss is dead!! Outside... Black Cat, White Cat, and Purple Flag Zombie: Walking across the sidewalk. ???: WANT BRAINS!!! Smashes door to lab down. Chapter 4: Petal to the Metal Lyssa: Where's my exploding background? I WANT AN EXPLODING BACKGROUND! Thecoolguy81: Not yet, not yet. And SURPRISE! The back wall blows up, creating that explosion while you slowly walk away effect like in the movies. Lyssa: Oh you're the best at this! Hugs Thecoolguy81. : Well, well, well. WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR SECRET CRUSH?!?!? Thecoolguy81: What?!?! : Once this is done, I'm telling all the plants. Thecoolguy81: Nope. Fires dehydration blaster. : Gets turned into a small cube. Thecoolguy81: Time to punt something. PUNT!!!! : Lands in Shorepoint Lake, and thus is rehydrated back into his true form... The flying RV. All plants except : Gets in the RV. Thecoolguy81: Crazy Dave, do you have the keys? Crazy Dave: Zomboss was crazy enough to not confiscate them! Thecoolguy81: Steals the keys and starts the car. Back in Suburbia at 3:30 AM... Thecoolguy81: Drops off all the plants and returns the RV to Crazy Dave, then goes home. The bedroom. Thecoolguy81: Goes to sleep mode. Lyssa: Sleeps beside Thecoolguy81. To be continued... Disambiguation Page